Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sports, recreational, game room and other table games and in particular to a game table providing exercise and recreation to its players.
Related Art
A wide variety of table games exist. Some examples of traditional table games include pool, foosball, air hockey, and table tennis. Players generally manipulate equipment, such as paddles or mallets, to influence a game piece during game play. This equipment may be freely swung or otherwise moved by players, or may be limited in its degree of freedom of motion.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.